Att: Tu Admirador Secreto
by Chuu Hyung
Summary: Harry esta acostumbrado a recibir miles de regalos de sus fans , pero hay uno que llama su atención ... uno de SU ADMIRADOR SECRETO ... quien será  este misterioso hombre  y que planes tiene el destino para el niño que vivió y triunfo ?
1. Chapter 1 : Regalo

Disclaimer: 1. Ninguno de los personajes son míos , por su puesto son de la hermosa y talentosa J.

2. Este fic ya ha sido publicado en varios lados , claro por mi ... con diferentes nicks ... como Miku_Tsukiyama ,

Saya_Kitsune solo que decidí revivirlo , mas que eso reeditarlo y por fin terminarlo -w-

3. Contiene mucho OoC sajdkljsaljdsakl me perdonaran uds .. pero así seria mi mundo perfecto de Harry Potter xD

No siendo mas Disfrutenlo

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1:<p>

Harry despertó en una de las cálidas habitaciones de la espaciosa mansión Black . El azabache había vivido con su padrino desde la caída del Lord Voldemort, su calidad de vida había mejorado en varios aspectos: su sueño de vivir con Sirius se había cumplido y muy pronto ingresaría a la facultad de aurores .

Pero el hecho de haber derrotado al Lord oscuro trajo al mundo mágico una obsesión por el moreno, lo seguían todo el tiempo… Chicas y chicos desesperados le enviaban centenares de cartas de amor y ranas de chocolates con dosis altísimas de Amortentia y mas aun cuando Rita Skeeter había publicado que el Héroe del mundo mágico era un mago fértil cosa en la que acertó, todos los descendientes de Godric Gryffindor eran magos fértiles y aunque el apellido Gryffindor desapareció para ser reemplazado por el "Potter" esta cualidad perduro hasta la actualidad.

-Harry Potter, señor, el amo Black lo espera para que tomen el desayuno, señor- dijo kreacher antes de hacer una exagerada reverencia.

-Gracias Kreacher ¿Podrías prepararme la tina por favor?- dijo el chico tallándose los ojos

. -Como ordene Harry Potter, señor, ¿la quiere con esencia de vainilla, arándano, lavanda, menta o con sales marinas?- pregunto el elfo hacienda girar en el aire los frascos que contenían dichas esencias .

-Mm... Con esencia de menta por favor y dile a mi padrino que bajare en cuanto me bañe , por favor –dijo el ojiverde

-Si amo –dijo Kreacher tras desapareces tras una nube de humo .

Harry se recostó de nuevo en su cama y se acomodo nuevamente entre sus calentitas cobijas de algodón y miro al techo de su habitación e intento imaginar como seria su vida en la facultad de aurores, sin sus amigos, Hermione quería estudiar para ser Medi-maga en la Universidad Ilumminati de Roma y Ron estudiaría ciencias políticas en la Universidad Phoenix en Frankfurt Y El estudiaría en la Universidad Silver Eagle en Londres estarían muy lejos de el , por primera vez desde que conoció su realidad como mago estaría solo casi por completo .

- Harry Potter, señor, su tina esta lista –dijo Kreacher interrumpiendo los pensamientos. - Gracias Kreacher ya te puedes retirar-respondió Harry y camino hasta su cuadro de baño sin saber lo que de ahora en adelante le esperaba.

Alguien entraba a la habitación del azabache y dejaba una hermosa túnica de terciopelo negro con botones de oro blanco, después hizo aparecer con su varita una tarjeta hecha de pergamino que beso y luego coloco delicadamente sobre la túnica - Kreacher, te ordeno que no le reveles información a Harry sobre esta túnica, no le digas quien la dejo –dijo el misterioso hombre para luego desaparecerse entre las sombras. - Si amo – dijo el elfo antes de desaparecer al igual que el mago.

Sirius se encontraba en el vestíbulo intentando retirar el retrato de su madre un hechizo.

-¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK! DEJA MI RETRATRO EN PAZ DEBERIAN VOLVER A ENCERRARTE EN AZKABAN POR ESTA ¡TRAIDOR! QUE ENSUSCIAS EL NOBLE HOGAR DE MIS ANCESTROS CON TUS AMIGOS SANGRE SUCIA, TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE Y LICANTROPOS. Sirius apretó su varita con odio y pronuncio el hechizo con mas fuerza.

-¡BOMBARDA MAXIMA! Se genero una gran explosión y el retrato cayo intacto sobre el hermoso y frío mármol negro del gran vestíbulo.

- ¡Kreacher!-dijo el mago mientras tomaba con asco el retrato como si se tratara de un animal muerto -¿Si amo Black? –dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia - tengo un obsequio para que guardes en tu habitación ¿entendido?-dijo el mago enfatizando en esa ultima palabra mientras le entregaba el cuadro al elfo.

-¡Gracias amo Black! –exclamo el elfo saltando en una sola pierna mientras que la adorada madre del animago protestaba por ser relevada de su privilegiada vista para estar en el mugroso cuarto del elfo.

Harry se sobresalto al escuchar una explosión, se imagino que era de nuevo su padrino tratando desprender el retrato que tanto lo molestaba, salió de la tina tras tomar un relajante baño dejando así todas sus preocupaciones atrás, se coloco una toalla alrededor de su cintura y se miro al espejo, la cicatriz que había quedado en su pecho tras que el Horrocrux se clavara en el ya había desaparecido; su cabello había crecido un poco pero seguía igual de desaliñado que siempre , sus ojos verdes resaltaban ; nunca se había fijado en eso pero su cuerpo parecía el de una chica , era delgado , una cintura pequeña , caderas un poco mas anchas y sus músculos casi no resaltaban .Salió del baño y al entrar a la parte principal de su habitación encontró sobre su cama una túnica negra hermosa y una tarjeta sobre ella que decía:

Esta es una pequeña muestra del Gran amor que siento Por ti Espero sea de tu agrado

ATT: tu admirador secreto

Harry se sonrojo profundamente al ver el contenido de la tarjeta , se seco y probo su nueva túnica , al parecer había sido hecha a su medida , le quedaba perfecta , el terciopelo prácticamente se adhería a su piel como si la hubiera estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo ,la tela marcaba perfectamente cada curva del cuerpo del moreno, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara mas .

-¡Kreacher! –exclamo el azabache

-¿Si amo Harry ?que se le ofrece señor

-¿Quien envío este regalo Kreacher? –pregunto el moreno con ansiedad

-No puedo decírselo amo Harry , pero le aseguro que proviene de un mago sangre limpia muy honorable Harry se resigno, sabia que el elfo no le diría nada si había recibido la orden explicita de no hacerlo pero … después de todo solo podía recibir ordenes de Sirius o de el , ningún otro Black estaba en contacto con el … o si ?

* * *

><p>Que les pareció ? Bueno , Malo , Pesimo ?<p>

Cuenteme todo eso en un Review 3

Gracias por leer y subo el siguiente cap el .. Miercoles w

Bye Chuuu


	2. Chapter 2 : De nuevo a Hogwarts

Disclaimer: 1. Ninguno de los personajes son míos , por su puesto son de la hermosa y talentosa J.

2. Este fic ya ha sido publicado en varios lados , claro por mi ... con diferentes nicks ... como Miku_Tsukiyama ,

Saya_Kitsune solo que decidí revivirlo , mas que eso reeditarlo y por fin terminarlo -w-

3. Contiene mucho OoC sajdkljsaljdsakl me perdonaran uds .. pero así seria mi mundo perfecto de Harry Potter xD

No siendo mas Disfrutenlo

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: De nuevo a Hogwarts<p>

-Hola Harry…wow que túnica mas bonita ¿quien te la dio?-pregunto el ojiazul haciendo sonrojar nuevamente al moreno.

-Es….regalo...d-de un admirador secreto.-dijo Harry mientras se sentaba a la mesa

-Joooo que bien mi cachorro…. Has heredado el encanto de tu padre y de tu madre, incluso el estas adquiriendo parte del mío jajaja- decía Sirius mientras sonreía

De repente algo sonó contra una de las ventanas un fuerte golpe, era la lechuza que tanto había esperado Harry, la carta de admisión a la facultad de Aurores

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA SE... SE ESTRELLO LA MUY TORPE AJAJAJAJJAJA- Sirius reía sin control mientras Harry lo miraba con desaprobación -

Sirius es un ser vivo … no te rías…-regaño sintiéndose como Hermione cuando regañaba a Ronald-...es la respuesta a mi solicitud para entrar a la Facultad – dijo el moreno comenzó a saltar sacudiendo el sobre- La abro... No mejor hazlo tú... Waaaaa estoy tan nervioso- dijo mientras entregaba el sobre al ojiazul

Sirius decidio ayudar a su querido ahijado y tomo la carta , de seguro era buenas noticias , despeus de todo era el Salvador del mundo magico , pero de repente la expresión de sonriente de Sirius cambio rápidamente por una seria y calculadora… -Harry creo que no son buenas noticias –dijo con tristeza mientras el moreno le quitaba el sobre de las manos Harry empezó a leer cuidadosamente la carta:

**_Estimado Señor Potter:  
><em>**

**_Lamentamos informarle que no ha sido aceptado en la facultad De Aurores de la Universidad Silver Eagle de Londres  
><em>**

**_El Motivo: No ha cursado su último año en la escuela Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería, Además de no presentar sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S.  
><em>**

**_Esperamos pase un año agradable en la escuela Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería Recuerde que debe presentarse el 1 de Septiembre en el andén 9 ¾ al medio día.  
><em>**

**_Cordialmente  
><em>**

**_Adrián Sinclair _**

**_Jefe de la oficina de Aurores.  
><em>**

Harry parpadeo varias veces tratando de ver si lo que estaba leyendo era un error… lo había olvidado por completo … al terminar la guerra el se fue a vivir con Sirius y resolvieron tomar un año de descanso al igual que todos sus amigos ,así que el no seria el único….¿O si ?

-¿QUE? Nooooo yo no puedo ser el único en regresar a la escuela ... Es frustrante , degradante , malintencionado .. Esto es una broma … debe serlo … debian aceptarme

-Cachorro te tengo otra mala noticia – dijo Sirius interrumpiendo al menor

-¿Otra?- decía el moreno mientras se colgaba dramáticamente de los hombros de su padrino

-Si… Mañana es 1 de Septiembre –dijo el mayor tomando el rostro del menor entre sus manos

Harry parpadeo un par de veces sin creer lo que su padrino decia …lo penso un poco y luego tomo aire -¡QUE! NO... TENGO QUE... SI Y TAMBIEN COMPRARE ESTO OTRO… Y LA CAPA... Y DINERO – exclamaba Harry mientras comenzaba a correr de un lado para el otro

-Sirius? Donde esta mi llave de Gringotts…

En el callejón Diagon: Harry corría entre la multitud hacia Gringotts pero parecía que nunca llegaría Después de 5 minutos el joven mago llego a al gran banco, al parecer nada había cambiado, bueno al menos no mucho despues del "pequeño" incidente con el Dragon que libero con sus amigos para escapar, el hermoso mármol blanco seguía tan brillante como el recordaba.

Harry siguió caminando distrito admirando la belleza del lugar cuando tropezó con alguien…

-Waaaaa!...lo s-siento señor – dijo el azabache tratando de levantarse

-Fíjate por donde caminas… Potter?-Decía un chico rubio, alto, de ojos color plata y piel albina –Wow… Harry no pensaba verte en este lugar…

- ¿Malfoy? jejejeje... Espera un segundo me llamaste Harry – dijo el menor confundido mientras le lanzaba una Mirada confundida al rubio que como siempre se mostraba altivo

- OH Potter el golpe te volvió mas perceptivo-dijo el rubio notando la confusion en los ojos del menor y se acerco peligrosamente a el -¿por que me miras asi Harry- batio sus largas pestañas rubias tal como lo haria una chica-... será que te gusto…eh? .

Harry se quedo congelado al sentir al mayor tan cerca de el…hasta ese momento no se había fijado cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido Malfoy… al menos le llevaba 20 cm.

El rubio empezó a acercar su rostro a los suaves labios del moreno pero sintió como unas manos lo tomaban por su capa y lo alejaban de su inocente presa mientras lo lanzaban contra una de las columnas del Banco.

* * *

><p>cortito ... actualizado tarde ... pero aquí esta .. yo tengo 13 capítulos escritos ... pero aghhh me da una pereza a veces o se me olvida TT perdonen<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 : Lo que pasa en Gringotts

Disclairmer : La misma cosa del capitulo 1 y 2

Hola chicos decidi publicar el 3 porque senti que mi idola : angelligth23 AHHH TE AMOOO XD -lapsus fanaticus-

que comento hace unas horas me amenazaba como Aikawa amenaza a Usagi-san decidí subir el tercer en compensación por mi pereza y

descuido así que disfrutenlo

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 : Lo que pasa en Gringotts ...no se queda allí ?<strong>

-¡Suéltalo Maldito Huron!-exclamo Ronald Weasly , con el ceño fruncido y -¿Harry, estas bien? –El pelirrojo rodeo al menor con uno de sus brazos como siemrpe lo hacia para apartarlo de situaciones incomodas como las que habia vivido muchas veces en el colegio.

Ron también había crecido algo…al menos unos5cm lo que hizo a Harry sentirse incomodo, el llevaba 2 años sin crecer ni un poco .

-Tranquilo Ron, estoy bien…fue mi culpa el choque con Malfoy-dijo el ojiverde

-OK…bueno…vámonos…-Ron No alcanzo a Terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpido por Harry

-Ron... Espera… tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con Malfoy… a solas –dijo el azabache dandole a entender su mensaje por complete , Ron decidio hacer lo que decia , seguramente Harry le daria un golpe tan fuerte que le doleria hasta a sus ancestros .

-O….OK Harry si me necesitas estaré en mi cámara la 830…-dijo sonriente el pelirrojo antes de comenzar a alejarse, seguramente seria eso – Espero que le rompa la nariz – penso .

Harry le tendió la mano amablemente a su némesis (quien todavía estaba en el piso).A penas el rubio tomo la mano del azabache lo halo hacia su cuerpo y los 2 quedaron el suelo.

-M-Malfoy ¿que haces? –dijo el moreno bstante enojado – Definitivamente nunca vas a madurar- le espeto serio y con una Mirada de desaprobacion .

-Quiero que me respondas la pregunta que te estaba haciendo antes de que la comadreja nos interrumpiera-dijo el rubio con voz seductora

El azabache se quedo congelado frente a nueva actitud que tenia el rubio hacia el, mientras que el otro cambiaba las posiciones poniendo a Harry bajo el, lentamente fue acercando su rostro lentamente

-DRACO! Que estas haciendo no tenemos tiempo tenemos que llegar rápido a la estación del tren, despídete de tu amiguita...lo siento señorita pero Draco se tiene que… ¡POTTER!.. –exclamo confundido Lucius Malfoy , era bastante incomodo ver a su hijo tratandod e besar al joven que duraron años tratando de asesinar.

-¡DRACO QUE HACE HARRY POTTER DEBAJO DE TI, QUE LE ESTABAS HACIENDO!-dijo el rubio mayor con furia

-Padre... yo… esto…lo …-Draco fue interrumpido por su padre que lo arrastro por un brazo hasta la salida del lugar

Mientras tanto Harry se encontraba en shock tirado en el suelo cuando de repente una voz interrumpió sus confusos pensamientos.

-Hola Harry-dijo Luna con su característica voz soñadora

-H-Hola...-dijo el moreno

-¿Por que estas en suelo ?¿ acaso te topaste con un swirlog de pelo largo ? me contaron que por esta época están fuera de control jajajaja-dijo la rubia sonriente

Harry la miro confuso, nada en ella habia cambiado, solo estaba haciendo uan muestra de que seguia al igual que su padre creyendo en criaturas que no existian , eso le alegraba … era de las personas que mas lo entendian .

-¿Harry también tendrás que repetir el año ¿-Dijo Luna mientras ayudaba al azabache a ponerse de pie.

-Si ¿y tu?-dijo Harry mientras se sacudía su nuevo traje... no quería que se desgastara o ensuciara algo tan valioso para el

-Si recuerda que estuve encerrada la mitad del curso jajajaja…Hola Ron..-dijo la ojiverde

-Hola Luna ... Harry te demoraste mucho, alcance a ir a mi cámara y volver…¿acaso sucedió algo?-pregunto preocupado

Harry recordó el incidente anterior y se sonrojo

-Yo...jejeje...nada…-el ojiverde fue interrumpido por la chica que acababa de activar su lado fujoshi .

-DRACO MALFOY LO TENIA ACORRALADO CONTRA EL PISO Y ESTABA A PUNTO DE BESARLO…-exclamo visiblemente emocionada – No te parece que eso es amor puro o tal vez passion desenfrenada …-dijo Luna antes de que el azabache tapara su boca con una de sus manos

-jejeje estas loca luna … Malfoy no em estaba tratanod de besar , es mi enemigo desde que tenemos once años –dijo Harry mientras la pisaba "disimuladamente''

-Yo no estoy loca .. se perfectamente lo que vi.-dijo ofendida la rubia

Harry se empezó a sonrojar en parte por vergüenza y por ira pero no era nada comparado con el tono que empezó a adquirir el pelirrojo

*5…4…3…2…1…0*- pensó el moreno mientras cubría sus oídos con las manos

-¡AAAAAAAAAA! ¡ESE MALDITO HURON!-gritaba descontrolado mientras todos en el recinto lo veían con cara de miedo.

* * *

><p>Que les pareció ?<p>

Bonito , Feo , Malo , Tan asqueroso que me demandaran por daños psicológicos ? kkk

Solo dejenme un review dandome sus opiniones en verdad me hace feliz recibirlas todas porque me ayudan a mejorar

Los quiero

Ahhh Y si alguna vez quieren leer algo de lo que escribo - cosas tontas ...bueno mas tontas que estas - pasense por mi blog

htt p:/ /junjouhiro . com / ( BORREN LOS ESPACIOS OBVIO) lleva en hiatos unos cuantos meses pero pues se darán una idea de

como piensa esta pequeña loca llamada Saya Hyung


	4. Chapter 4 : De regreso a casa

**LUMOS**

_**JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS**_

Bueno como están dejando reviews decidí subir el siguiente capitulo , por favor dejen mas Reviews y subiré mas seguido –ya saben que tengo 13 capítulos ya escritos – asi que depende de uds con que frecuencia actualize .

No los molesto con mas tonterías , por favor disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4 : De regreso a casa<strong>

Media hora mas tarde Luna, Harry y Ron se encontraban en el número 12 de Grimmauld place donde los esperaban los demas, todos vestidos como muggles .

Hermione lucia unos jeans oscuros y una camisa de tirantes color rosa pálido, en realidad no era dificil que ella lograra pasar desapercibida entre los muggles .

Remus usaba una camisa blanca algo ceñida al cuerpo con unos pantalones negros entubados, Converse negros y una corbata del mismo color (Harry nunca había visto a su ex-maestro vestir así, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado) y Sirius estaba vestido de negro en su totalidad, su camisa de seda estaba medio abierta dejando a la vista parte de su piel morena.

Harry corrió hacia su padrino y hacia Remus y los abrazó fuertemente luego se separo de ellos y repitió lo mismo con Hermione

-*Antes de que terminara esta estupida guerra nunca creí que iba a poder estar con todos ellos, viviendo feliz *- los ojos de Harry se comenzaron a poner vidriosos pero disimulo su "llanto" bostezando

-Chicos tenemos que partir, ya alistamos sus baúles y sus lechuzas ya fueron enviadas a Hogwarts. -

Pero... si las clases inician hasta mañana, ¿Por qué nos vamos ya para la escuela?-Preguntaron los recién llegados al unísono.

-¿Harry no te lo dije esta mañana? Remus volverá a ser maestro en Hogwarts…-al decir esto en el rostro de Harry apareció una radiante sonrisa- y yo seré el nuevo maestro de historia.

-¿Enserio?... que bien espero que tu clase sea mas divertida que la de Binns o me veré obligado a dormirme igual que siempre –dijo Ron mientras Harry le golpeaba un brazo , luego todos rieron y decidieron partir hacia la estación del tren.

Varios minutos mas tarde el "pequeño" grupo atravesó el anden 9 ¾ y se dieron cuenta de que otras personas viajarían con ellos en el tren, al reconocer a las otras 3 personas todos cambiaron su actitud feliz a una incomoda.

-Black…no creí que aceptaras el cargo… ¿no crees que es mucho esfuerzo mental para ti?-Dijo Snape con desden mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa retadora

La sangre de Sirius comenzó a hervir, se libero del agarre de su ahijado y de Remus (Quienes trataban de evitar una pelea) y salto encima de del mayor tumbándolo al piso.

-Wow Black no sabia que querías recordar los viejos tiempos…-dijo Severus mientras tomaba a Sirius por la cintura e invertía las posiciones- sin embargo … encuentro mucho mas cómodo y apropiado estar en esta posición.

-*rayos en que me metí… maldito orgullo si vez lo que causas…*- pensó el ojiazul mientras se sonrojaba e intentaba librarse del agarre del pocionista.

Mientras tanto todos miraban sorprendidos la escena pero nadie era capaz de hacer algo hasta que Harry saco valor y se dispuso a hablar.

-Disculpe...Profesor…podría devolverme a mi padrino… por favor ,vamos a perder el tren si seguimos con … niñerias –dijo el azabache con voz calmada y amable.

Severus giro lentamente, asintió , bastante elocuente habia sido el mocoso Potter, gruño y luego libero el cuerpo del merodeador. Sirius se levanto lentamente completamente sonrojado, sacudió su capa y se escudo tras Harry.

-Gracias cachorro…te debo una- le susurro al menor.

-Black arreglaremos esto mas tarde en Hogwarts-dijo el de ojos negros mientras le guiñaba un ojo – Lucius, Draco, andando el tren ya va a partir.

Todos subieron rápido al expreso de Hogwarts y este partió en menos de un minuto.

**EN EL VAGON DE LOS SLYS : **

Lucius y Severus hablaban animadamente sobre sus viejos tiempos en Hogwarts .Mientras Draco los miraba aburrido.

-*tontos ancianos y sus tontas historias de los viejos tiempos*-pensó el rubio

-Padre, Padrino, iré a dar una vuelta… con su permiso – dijo mientras se levantaba y salía a dar una vuelta por el tren.

**EN EL VAGON DE LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX: **

Mientras Remus y Sirius hablaban sobre la escuela, los chicos comenzaron un pequeña guerra de comida chicas contra chicos, al principio iban ganando los chicos pero no contaban con que Luna era una experta tiradora y le dio a Harry con una tarta de limón en los ojos, el postre cayo dentro de los ojos del ojiverde haciendo que sus ojos ardieran.

-WAAAA! NO VEO... NO VEO… LUNA ESTA TE LA COBRO…ya vengo voy a ir al baño –dijo Harry mientras trataba de salir del compartimiento.

Camino siguiendo las puertas del compartimiento cuando por segunda vez choco contra Draco.

-Arggg maldición, mis ojos, lo siento…-Harry quito un poco de la crema de limón que irritaba sus ojos y miro a la persona con la cual había chocado, tardo en enfocarlo bien pero cuando lo vio se sonrojo-…Malfoy

Harry iba a emprender su camino de nuevo pero una mano lo detuvo y lo halo

-¿A donde crees que vas? ¿Que te paso Harry, porque tienes los ojos tan irritados?- dijo el rubio mientras abría un compartimiento vacío y empujaba al azabache dentro de el.

-Auch… quien te crees Malfoy…eso no es tu incumbencia- dijo mientras intentaba salir de allí pero Draco no lo dejaba

-Tienes razón no es de mi incumbencia pero sabes muy bien que tengo algo pendiente contigo…-dijo Draco acorralando al moreno

Draco se acerco al rostro de Harry y lamió la crema que había quedado esparcida por el rostro del menor, Harry mientras tanto se mordía el labio inferior tratando de controlar los gemidos que anhelaban salir de su boca.

-Desde cuando Malfoy lo hacia gemir – se regaño por reaccionar asi ante tan bizarra situacion.

Después de limpiar todos los rastros de crema con su lengua se dispuso a besar a Harry, primero tomo delicadamente su mentón y junto sus labios con los del menor, lamió suave y lentamente el labio inferior del azabache para que le permitiera profundizar el beso, Harry solo se limito a seguir lo que su cuerpo le pedía, abrió lentamente su boca y Draco introdujo ágilmente su lengua dentro de la cavidad del menor.

Harry, dejándose llevar por su instinto, pasó los brazos tras el cuello del rubio y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de este profundizando aun más el beso, lo cual tomo a Draco por sorpresa.

La falta de aire hizo que la pareja se separara y el de ojos grises miro al moreno, y se lanzo rápidamente a besar su cuello mientras lentamente empezó a abrir la tunica nueva de Harry, una vez desbrochados los primeros botones deslizo un poco la prenda para besar y morder sus hombros.

Harry gemía y suspiraba cada vez que Draco rozaba su piel.

-M-Malfoy…de-detente…esto…esto esta mal –decía el menor tratando de detener al rubio.

-Pero…Harry…si…lo estas disfrutando…porque detenerme…-decía el rubio entrecortadamente mientras besaba el cuello del azabache.

-*debe estarse burlando de mi, quiere hacerme daño, es imposible que me quiera y aun si me quisiera se que esto esta mal, porque somos enemigos, porque yo no lo quiero… ¿o…si lo quiero?*- se preguntaba mentalmente el moreno

-Malfoy… ¡te dije que te detuvieras!-exclamo Harry apartándose bruscamente del mayor- si quieres jugar con alguien ve a jugar con alguno de tus amigos…seguro que ellos no te niegan nada pero yo no quiero ser juguete de nadie…-dijo Harry mientras unas lagrimas escapaban rápidamente de sus ojos verdes .

Draco miro sorprendido como el ojiverde abrochaba rápidamente los botones de su tunica, hacia un hechizo para borrar las marcas que le había dejado el rubio a su cuello, se limpiaba las lagrimas y salía presuroso del compartimiento.

-Con que eso es lo que te molesto…mi pequeño león... te demostrare lo mucho que vales para mi…te juro que serás mío por el resto de la eternidad-dijo Draco mientras organizaba su cabello y su ropa, miro por ultima vez aquel compartimiento y se dirigió de nuevo a donde se encontraban su padrino y su padre.

-*no hizo nada para detenerme…ósea que lo que le dije era verdad, yo solo soy una diversión para el…pero porque me duele tanto si hasta solo unas horas era solo mi enemigo…*- unas frías lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, pero el las limpio rápidamente con el dorso de su mano y sonrío como si nada hubiera pasado … ya se había convertido en un experto en eso …no quería preocupar a su padrino ,ni a Remus y tampoco a sus amigos y menos por algo tan "trivial".

-Harry…porque te demoraste tanto… te perdiste la venganza que Ron ejecuto a Luna por ti…le metió toda la crema del pastel fresa por la nariz –dijo Sirius divertido

-JAJAJAJA Luna te dije que de algún modo te la cobraría…no creas que fue fácil limpiar mis ojos y mis anteojos de la crema de limón…-dijo Harry mientras rodeaba con un brazo a la rubia que no paraba de estornudar crema de fresa.

* * *

><p>Y se acabo el capitulo !<p>

Que opinan mis pequeños ?

Les gusto , no les gusto , continuo actualizando .

Den su opinión

Los quiero

_**TRAVESURA REALIZADA**_

**NOX.**


	5. Capitulo 5 : Enemigos …DECLARADOS ?

**LUMOS**

_**JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS**_

Bueno se que lo abandone por mucho rato y me deben querer matar ... pero igual cuando venia no tenia mas reviews :c , por favor dejen mas Reviews y subiré mas seguido –ya saben que tengo 13 capítulos ya escritos – asi que depende de uds con que frecuencia actualize .

Les cuento que mi viaje a U.K fue bastante provechoso ... fui al estudio de Harry Potter Y fue lo mejor lo mejor se me ocurrieron varias ideas provechosas al estar allí~

Bueno en otro momento les contare

pero si quieren leer un poco de mis cosas aquí esta mi blog personal

: / / junjouhiroki . (blogspot) . co . ( uk /) ( solo borren los espacios y parentesis )

No siendo mas ...

Disfrutenlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5 : Enemigos …<em>DECLARADOS ?<em>**

Horas mas tarde el tren comenzó a detenerse , por tanto sus ocupantes empezaron a dejar a caminar hacia las salidas. Ron tenia mucha hambre así que corrió hacia la puerta , Draco por su parte debía empezar a planear , como enamorar al moreno , los dos personajes corrieron hacia la puerta cruzándola al mismo tiempo ,pero sin lograr salir .

-Malfoy retrocede , maldición ...estas muy gordo- le decía el pelirrojo utilizando sus todas sus fuerzas para tratar de salir del vagón.

-Cállate Weasly el gordo aquí eres tu ...quítate y déjame salir- le gritaba el rubio empujando la cabeza del pelirrojo con una de sus manos.

Sirius veía la disputa divertido , pero después de unos segundos le fastidio , así que empujo a los dos jóvenes con uno de sus pies haciendo que cayeran estruendosamente al anden de la estación .

-Lo siento chicos ..pero tengo un reunión muy importante -les dijo divertido pasando por encima de sus cuerpos .

De la misma forma pasaron Remus ,Lucius y Snape , estos últimos caminando por encima de ellos.

-Juro que me vengare ...-dijeron los dos al unísono , se miraron y se levantaron rápidamente-

Harry , Hermione y Luna bajaron riéndose , de la épica batalla de pasteles , entraron a la sala común de los Gryffindors y encontraron una gran caja de regalo con una tarjeta plateada .

Harry se acerco a ella , con parsimonia , tomo la tarjeta y la se dispuso a leerla.

Discúlpame por lo que sucedió esta tarde

pero debes entender que serás mío . ATT: tu admirador no tan secreto

PSDT: Te amo

Harry abrió sus ojos tanto como su piel lo permitió y de nuevo aquel sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas ; guardo la tarjeta en su bolsillo y se acerco a la caja , abriéndola lentamente .

-Que es Harry?...-preguntaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo , la curiosidad les mataba los nervios.

-Es ...un anillo y rosas ...azules- les decía sorprendido , en toda su vida no había visto rosas de ese color . Pero lo que llamo su atención fue aquel anillo color plateado con una pequeña esmeralda, el cual saco del contenedor y lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda , ignorando completamente el significado de ponerlo en aquel dedo( poner un anillo en el dedo anular en la mano izquierda significa que la persona esta comprometida).

Las chicas gritaron emocionadas y comenzaron a tratar de sacarle información al azabache lo cual lo hizo sonrojar aun mas.

-_Dios mío , Draco Malfoy en este no sabes cuanto deseo estrangularte en estos momentos-_ pensaba el moreno mientras Luna y Hermione lo sacudían y le ponían rosas en el cabello.

Una vez pudo zafarse de aquella situación , Harry salió furioso hacia las mazmorras ,para encontrar a Malfoy y decirle unas cuantas verdades.

-Malfoy! -gritaba el ojiverde -sal de una maldita vez!-

Draco al oír la melodiosa voz de Harry , se puso otro anillo este en cambio era dorado con un pequeño Rubí , lo puso en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

-Harry... a que debo tu inesperada visita -le pregunto acercándose al menor y tomando sus manos - Veo que te gusto mi regalo y que aceptaste ...me has hecho tan feliz- le dijo el rubio acercándose a Harry para besarlo.

Pero azabache confundido interpuso una mano entre los dos rostros.-Aceptar que Malfoy?...solo vine a pedirte explicaciones-dijo sacando la tarjeta de su bolsillo- así que eres tu quien me ha enviado regalitos ... te agradezco pero no puedo aceptarlos-

-Como que no puedes aceptarlos Harry ? ... acaso no te gustan ?-pregunto el rubio decepcionado.

-Yo ..pues no es que no me gusten ... son hermosos en verdad-decía el moreno entrecortadamente -..pero ...no veo por que me los das..ofreces ..no es lógico ...se supone que tu .. me odias ... hemos sido enemigos desde primer año...si quieres ser mi amigo esta bien ..pero en este momento tus acciones ...me confunden- admitió sonrojado.

-No te voy a afanar para que me correspondas... solo quiero saber ..si estas dispuesto a hacerlo algún día ...así las cosas serian mas fáciles para los dos ... porque de una forma u otra tu estas destinado a ser mío- le dijo para luego robarle un beso

-_ Sus labios son tan suaves ...como he podido vivir sin ellos durante tanto tiempo-_ pensaba el rubio mientras introducía su lengua en la boca del Gryffindor, recorriendo cada lugar de aquella dulce y cálida cavidad.

Harry por segunda vez en el día se dejo llevar por aquellos labios expertos que poseía Malfoy. Cuando el aire de sus pulmones comenzó a acabarse , Harry aparto a Draco de su rostro y esquivo su mirada mientras respiraba agitado.

-_Malditas hormonas , maldito Malfoy , maldito aire que nos separo ...Harry deja de pensar cosas estúpidas con el Huron -_pensaba el moreno mientras su respiración se normalizaba .

-Nos veremos mas tarde _Mon ange..-_Le dijo el rubio seductoramente , entrando de nuevo a su sala común-...ahh y antes de que se me olvide ... no pongas ese anillo en ese dedo a menos de que quieras que te tome como mío.-

Harry espantado ante ese comentario se quito el anillo de la mano izquierda y lo puso en el mismo dedo pero en mano derecha. No correría el riesgo de que Draco ..lo tomara contra su voluntad.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/ ~/~/~

Capitulo 6 :

Los cuatro adultos se dirigieron al despacho del anciano director , los dos ex-Gryffindor y los dos ex -sly's por aparte.

Cuando llegaron al tercer piso la gárgola dorada que protegía el despacho de Dumbledore se abrió permitiéndole el paso a sus visitantes

-Remus de que crees que querrá hablarnos el viejo...digo Dumbledore- pregunto el ojiazul.

-No lo se Sirius ... Dumbledore no pertenece al grupo de personas a las cuales sabes que esperar , el es en si una caja de sorpresas - le respondió el castaño sin darle mucha importancia mientras subían con parsimonia la escalera de caracol.

Por otra parte Severus y Lucius iban tras ellos , tan callados y fríos como siempre , pero el pocionista hizo una seña al rubio indicándole que siguiera y este sin entender el motivo siguió su camino mientras el pelinegro tomaba a Sirius por la muñeca y lo frenaba para luego hacerlo bajar rápidamente.

-Que diablos sucede contigo... Snivellus... suéltame que me estas haciendo daño .. maldito .. que me sueltes ..- le reclamaba tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre del maestro.

Severus se detuvo en el primer escalón , empujo al Black contra el muro y robo un apasionado beso de sus labios para luego soltarlo y subir corriendo la escala, dejando a un muy confundido Padfoot tan frio y pálido como una estatua ...se hubiera podido esperar cualquier cosa de Snape ... todo .. menos eso , iba en contra de las leyes naturales , iba en contra de todo principio moral , tal vez exageraba pero no era lógico , ERAN ENEMIGOS DE TODA LA VIDA

-! ascooooooo pfffff- gritaba el animago mientras trataba de limpiar su boca ...- puaaaaaj! que rayos fue eso ...- exclamo satisfaciendo así el deseo de el profesor de pociones .

-_Paso uno completo .._.-pensó Severus y subió con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y relamió sus labios - No fue tan malo después de todo...- murmuro y alcanzo a Lucius para recuperar su postura fría y misteriosa.

Sirius subió tan rápido como sus piernas , sus pulmones y su agilidad le permitieron , corrió hasta la puerta del despacho del director y pensaba gritarle a Snape pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio sentados a los demás en una mesa redonda acompañados obviamente por el Director y una sorpresa no tan obvia , observo a un joven de cabellera corta , cejas pobladas y mirada algo amenazante y altiva.

-Mucho gusto Señor Black ...yo soy ...-antes de poder terminar de presentarse se escucho un grito emocionado por parte de Sirius-

-Eres Vicktor Krum ! , no lo puedo creer esto es maravilloso ... si ves Remus ... es V-I-C-K-T-O-R- K-R-U-M-!- le dijo emocionado a su amigo de infancia .

- Padfoot , cálmate ...si lo veo ... y lo seguirás viendo durante mucho tiempo , porque el es el nuevo profesor de quidditch ... - dijo tratando de calmar a un emocionado Black.

-Black ... deja de dar esta demostración tan vergonzosa de tu estupidez … olvídalo no puedes evitar demostrar que sigues siendo un grandísimo idiota - dijo con el mismo tono venenoso de siempre -_paso dos ...completado_- pensó celebrando internamente.

Sirius miro sonrojado al otro con su mente dando miles de vueltas tratando de analizar todo lo que había sucedido en menos de 10 minutos

-_Primero un beso apasionado ... no puedo negar que el maldito sabe besar ... y ahora me vuelve a tratar como siempre ... AGHHHH! Severus Snape ... tanta poción les esta afectando el cerebro , era de esperarse_ –pensó insultándolo mentalmente mientras este invadía su mente por medio del legermancia y escuchaba entre divertido y ofendido cada uno de esos infantiles pensamientos que pasaban una y otra vez por la mente de aquel perturbado Sirius Black.

Entre tanto Harry Potter regresaba a su dormitorio un poco mas calmado pero no por eso menos sonrojado , por lo que había entendido era una propuesta de matrimonio que no podía rechazar .

-_Pero si toda la vida hemos sido enemigos ... esto es muy sospechoso_-pensó cuando una frase vino a su mente tan repentinamente que su cuerpo dejo de responderle y se quedo estático

-cuando un chico molesta a una chica usualmente es porque le gusta - recordó que escuchaba esa frase a una mujer que hablaba con su hija en el metro cuando el tenia 13 años-ellos sienten algo por ellas pero como es algo tan nuevo para ellos no saben como expresarlo- repitió su mente una y otra vez

- ''es porque le gusta''...''es porque le gusta''-

-Pero si yo no soy una chica - y nuevamente una respuesta llego desde un oscuro lugar de su mente –"Harry desde que el mundo mágico tiene memoria la familia Gryffindor a sido la que mas cantidad de donceles ha tenido , siempre el primogénito de esta familia es aquel que adquiere este gen , tu padre lo era y tu lo eres ... es algo que heredaron .. puedes verlo como un don o como una maldición ... todo dependerá de lo que el destino tenga preparado para ti ..." - le decía Dumbledore .

-El destino ... que acaso toda mi vida fue planeada ...primero estaba destinado a vencer a Voldemort cuando pequeño , luego estaba destinado a vencerlo hace unos meses y ahora Draco dice que estoy destinado a estar junto a el ...- pensaba eso mientras caminaba sin prestarle atención hacia donde iba ...cuando se choco con su rubio admirador - Lo siento...Dra-co...-maldito destino deja que te agarre y veras que estas destinado a morir !-

-Hola ...Harry quieres dar un paseo cerca al lago? - le pidió el ojigris haciéndole una leve reverencia al azabache y acariciando el anillo que pronto estaría en el dedo correcto.

-Esta bien ... si es mi destino ... no me puedo luchar contra el ...-le respondió con poco entusiasmo , pues al igual quisiera o no el destino , al menos en su vida , lo controlaba todo ...y al parecer no quería dar su brazo a torcer contra la voluntad de Harry .

Dos chicas y un chico observaban la escena completamente confundidos

-Shhhh Ron ...cálmate ... no sabemos que esta pasando - susurraba Hermione mientras cubría la boca del pelirrojo con sus dos manos .

-Es verdad ..-susurro Luna con su voz soñadora - ...pero si piden mi opinión yo creo que es amor ... -decía sosteniendo también al Weasly por el cuello de su camisa .

Ron se libero de los dos agarres - No es posible chicas , si estamos hablando de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy ...ENEMIGOS!... son el agua y el aceite - les reclamo tratando de hacer el menor ruido.

-Si Ron pero recuerda lo que dicen .. Los polos opuestos se atraen - menciono la Gryffindor

- ... Hermione tiene razón ...además que mejor ejemplo que eso - dijo mientras señalaba con sus pálidos dedos como las manos de Harry y Draco entrelazaban tímidamente sus manos mientras salían del castillo.

* * *

><p>Que tal les pareció ... esta tal como lo escribí la primera vez así que please ... dejen concejos de como mejorar aunque el fic vaya mucho mas adelantado que esto ... pueden haber cambios de acuerdo a las ideas que uds me den~<p>

_**TRAVESURA REALIZADA**_

**NOX**


	6. Capitulo 6: De las calamidades

**LUMOS**

_**JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS**_

Hola estoy muy feliz porque dejaron reviews … en realidad creí que nadie leía ya esta cosa –patea su fic –

Pero me alegro mucho que liziprincsama me diga que continua leyéndolo w claro que lo continuare … bueno lo abandone porque estuve estudiando en Inglaterra y mi servicio de Internet no era muy bueno~ pero ya volví a Colombia así que soy feliz

pau potter me pregunta que son Donceles… bueno si lo buscas en google te puede aparecer que son hombres que no han conocido mujer alguna … es decir supuestamente son vírgenes … pero cuando yo encontré ese termino hace ya como 4 años leyendo mis primeros fanfics yaoi [100% sasunaru] en la mayoría de ellos usaban este termino para designar hombres que podían quedar embarazados … así que en mi fic tiene el mismo significado. Espero que te haya quedado claro~

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: De las calamidades también salen cosas buenas<strong>

Una sonrisa maligna se formaba en los labios de el profesor de pociones de Hogwarts mientras escribía una lista de pasos a seguir para conquistar a Sirius , su plan era perfecto :

Primero , se vengaría por todas las burlas de las que había sido victima en su infancia .

Segundo , jugaría un rato con la mente de Black, era muy entretenido ver como la rabia trataba de salir de su cuerpo , pero el no lo permitía y simplemente hacia pucheros.

Tercero, usaría a su favor el hecho de que Sirius no era bueno con la Oclumancia y comprobaría la eficacia de los 2 pasos anteriores

Cuarto , la próxima vez que besara a Sirius no lo dejaría ir tan fácil , al menos no sin una linda marca en su pálido cuello , tenia que dejar claro que era suyo.

Quinto , alejaría a cualquier maldito que fuera de capaz de acercarse a su mascota , porque era suyo y solo el tenia derecho a reclamar la belleza de su cuerpo.

Reviso varias veces el ''macabro'' plan , los 3 primeros pasos ya los había puesto en practica, así que solo le quedaban dos pero ... y que pasaría después de cumplir el quinto paso...su mente divago en un mar de posibilidades hasta que una imagen muy nítida vino a el. Sirius debajo de su cuerpo , sonrojado y escondiendo sus bellos ojos azules de los suyos , con la respiración agitada, sus labios hinchados y con su cabello azabache despeinado , esparcido en su almohada.

Severus decidió que aquella imagen seria la que vería día tras día después de que cumpliera su plan , esa imagen la vería cada noche , donde el frio no se atrevería a invadir su cuerpo y mucho menos el de su futuro amante, pero por ahora debería ir a arreglar un problema , uno entre sus piernas que solo lograba causar aquel pulgoso.

* * *

><p>Severus salió de la sala común de Slytherin , recorrió uno por uno los escalones de aquella escalera que lo conducía al espacioso vestíbulo , lentamente, reuniendo el valor suficiente para llevar a cabo su plan y recordó las palabras que algún vez su amiga y primer amor ,Lily Evans le dijo ''Sev, si no arriesgas algo , como esperas ganar algo aun mas valioso ? ..anímate''.<p>

-_Dios mío , Lily tenia razón , aun incluso después de muerta sigues siendo de mucha ayuda _-pensó tal vez en algún lugar Lily escuchaba sus pensamientos y le sonreía dándole fuerzas.

Corrió buscando a Sirius , recorrió el primer piso y no lo encontró , luego el segundo , incluyendo la biblioteca , camino y camino por horas hasta que lo encontró dormido con su rostro angelical apoyado sobre un ejemplar de :_ Historia, café y galletas_, de Gregorian Salvilius. Su cabello esparcido sobre aquel papiro viejo, sus labios rosados entreabiertos , hicieron que el habitual rostro inexpresivo de Severus Snape, se tornara suave al apreciar tal escena . Snape saco su varita y con ella hizo aparecer una bella rosa blanca y la dejo junto al rostro de su amado , camino sin hacer mucho ruido y se dirigió a su despacho sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlo.

Lo que no sabia el profesor de pociones era que Sirius Black era alérgico a las rosas , de repente el ex-convicto empezó a estornudar , y sus brazos se llenaron de unos pequeños puntos rojos ,similares a la varicela y comenzó a rascarlos aun dormido , de repente la desesperación por la alergia hizo que despertara y saliera corriendo en busca de algo que lo calmara .

Corrió desesperado , su rostro , todo su cuerpo se había empezado a llenar de aquellos pequeños puntitos , era peor que cuando tuvo pulgas y sus amigos no podían quitárselas. Vio una figura caminando delante de el y por su capa negra lo reconoció, era Snape , en tanto su mente asimilo eso sus mejillas tomaron un tono rojo intenso , corrió y toco su hombro para llamar su atención.

-Snape... necesito tu ayuda ... un idiota dejo cerca a mi una rosa y no me molestaría si no ¡FUERA ALERGICO A LAS ROSAS! , ayúdame ...- le pidió avergonzado mientras trataba de calmar un poco la picazón con sus uñas .

Severus miro sorprendido al animago y en su mente le regaño fuertemente por haber dejado la rosa cerca a la piel de su amado, Sirius tenia razón era muy idiota aunque algo bueno salió de esta inesperada situación, Sirius había venido a el , contra su propia voluntad , pero lo había hecho.

Le regalo una sonrisa divertida y le respondió - Vamos Black y deja de rascarte no es necesario que demuestres lo pulgoso que eres sin estar con tu forma animal - tomo sus dos manos con una de las suyas y empezó a guiarlo hacia el salón de pociones para poder aliviar , la picazón .

* * *

><p>Una vez llegaron al aula , Severus abrió y dejo entrar al animago.<p>

-Siéntate Black y quédate quieto - le dijo serio mientras sacaba pequeños tubos de colores psicodélicos de un baúl que tenia en el rincón de la oscura habitación. Con un ágil movimiento encendió el caldero que reposaba en el centro del lugar y comenzó a verter los líquidos , mientras el aire se llenaba de vapores de color rojo.

-Quítate la ropa Black..- fue todo lo que dijo antes de bajar su mirada para controlar el avance de la poción.-_Concéntrate Severus , no puedes dejar que te ganen tus instintos , además si fallas con la poción le puedes hacer daño a su bella , brillante y suave piel..._- se decía a si mismo mientras la misma imagen que llego a su mente después de la reunión con Dumbledore invadía de nuevo sus sentidos.

-QUE! ..-exclamo horrorizado Sirius sacando de su escena ideal al profesor de pociones- ..es...enserio? Maldito bastardo !- le insulta como de costumbre

-Si entonces como quieres que aplique el Ungüento ? Idiota - le dijo mientras vertía una sustancia cremosa y espesa en un recipiente pequeño - Quítate la ropa ya , no te hare nada malo , antes agradece que te ayudo - le dijo mirándolo detenidamente .

Sirius asintió (después de todo si algo pasaba Dumbledore se enteraría) y comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa , primero se quito su camisa blanca dejando descubierto todo su bello y delgado pecho , la estrecha cintura y su bella piel canela , luego bajo su pantalón con cuidado para no caerse , dejando a la vista de un impresionado Severus unas largas y tonificadas piernas.

-_Es mejor de lo que pensé ...mucho mejor_- pensó el ojinegro dándose valor para aplicarle el ungüento sin violarlo al primer roce

-Gírate Black!... en date la vuelta por favor - le pidió y en seguida el mencionado siguió sus ordenes y el maestro uso su manos para aplicar el producto en la roja piel del otro.

- Te sientes mejor ?- le pregunto mientras sus manos descendían una y otra vez por la espalda del ojiazul casi hasta rozar el elástico de los boxers negros .

-Definitivamente si , se siente demasiado bien...- dijo con voz entrecortada tras sentir un escalofrió que recorrió todos sus nervios en cuanto Snape hizo contacto con su espalda.

-Me alegra oír eso .. -le dijo al borde de una hemorragia nasal - gírate ...-ordeno y una vez mas el Black hizo caso , esta vez masajeo su pecho esparciendo la crema por toda aquella superficie lisa y suave -

-Ahhh...-gimió- ...estas frio Snape ...- al escuchar aquel excitante gemido la sangre del príncipe mestizo hirvió dentro de sus venas .

-Emmm Snape ... -trato de llamar su atención pues Severus había dejado de masajearlo y poso sus manos sobre su cintura.

-Que haces ?..-pregunto nervioso canuto.

-Que crees ?- le respondió antes de lanzarse sobre el otro y raptar sus labios para empezar a recrear así , la escena que había invadido su mente por horas.

* * *

><p>Que tal quedo ,eh ? Por mi parte fue uno de los capítulos que mas disfrute escribir... pero lo importante es lo que opinen uds... gracias por leerme en realidad me anima mucho que lean esta historia<p>

No siento mas Los dejo

No olviden dejar reviews~

Besos

_**TRAVESURA REALIZADA**_

**NOX**


End file.
